stone_bornfandomcom-20200213-history
Venti Failure
The Massacre of Marginis Marginis, the Lunar capital of Leo, is a busting metropolis, complete with rivers of lava and volcanic splendor, combined with modern technology and architecture. The very buildings were built to withstand and thrive in the heat, each one engineered to derive heat from the rivers below. The flying cars were of thick steel, and could easily travel across the vast rivers of lava, but were small enough to commute through the buildings, both in the air and on the streets, with ease and comfort. The People of Marginis were experts, if not gods, of adaptation themselves. They were renown mechanical engineers across the solar system, and had successfully replaced whole parts of their bodies with some kind of mechanical prosthetic. This practice was essential in Leo, since the nation thrived from the heat of lava. Lava produced a whole heavy metals industry, with companies based in Marginis having reaches in all planets in the solar system. The people who worked in the metal industry forged these metals themselves, so close to the lava, in order to ensure the best quality of steels. The Medical industry seized the opportunity to profit, and began to offer prosthetic limb switches. What attracted the crowds by the numbers was the line of products offered. The limbs were of heavy steel, infused with the latest technology and cooling systems, perfect for forging in the lava. with the passing centuries, the engineering of these limbs improved, and so did the methods of forging. This created a society of a human-machine race. Like any other society, Leo had a military branch, and its navigation academy for officers was located in the capitol city of Marginis. The forces of Leo were allied to Glady's, since they were represented at the council. This set up circumstances for funds for the navigation academy to rise, and immediately, officers from both Leo, Gladys, and its allies began to pour in. Among these young Lieutenants was Admiral Euen, but at this point in his life, he was a young Lieutenant, or Lt. His story will be presented in concept album form, the industrial melodies perfectly describing the scenery around him through every chapter of his story. The story of Lt. Euen starts as he is graduating navigation academy. the beginning, He is an optimistic and hopeful young Lt. He describes the splendors of Marginis, being from a much smaller, different volcanic island community in Leo. He is in love with the music and culture of the giant lava-city life. When the stone is stolen, Lt. Euen witnesses the unrest in his beloved city start to seep in, like a plague, going hand in hand with panic. As the days went by, their beloved tower now dark, unrest and panic got worse. Lt. Euen suspected it had something to do with the visit that was going on at the time from the Astral Council members from Cancer and their massive guard. The people of Marginis always felt untrusted by Cancer, but times now seemed to makes things worse. Due to the theft of the stones, both the guards and the people of Marginis were on edge. When the members of Cancer showed up that evening, unannounced and with a huge guard, Lt. Euen witnessed the people feel betrayed and hurt, and riots immediately ensued. The guard, being on edge, did the unspeakable, and opened fire upon the people of Marginis. With the missing stones across the solar system upsetting the balance, tensions were high. The Massacre of Marginis , an unspoken bloodbath and horror witnessed and accounted by Admiral Euen, or back then Lt. Euen, will forever ring in our ears as the reason why we must learn to handle our differences in order to maintain a peaceful balance.